


Mirror to the SOUL( ONESHOT)

by KajiMei



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: My First Fanfic, OC is Reader, Other, Please don't judge to bad, Probably will add stuff later, Reader Is Not Frisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KajiMei/pseuds/KajiMei
Summary: Haven't you ever thought there was something beyond the mirror...(such bad writing much wow) when I'm more experienced in writing  I might continue:)





	1. Chapter 1

 K this is probably gonna be horrible writing, YAY for beginner writers XD also please understand this is my first fanfic so leave a comment down below to tell me if this is decent enough and would like to see more :)  
  
     Time has always been such a fickle concept, it's always a fun subject to think about like, for example. What can you even call "time"? Is it not just a concept created by humanity, is it so they can feel like they have some form of power over the world? But who really  knows anyways because no matter what you do the Earth will still live on until some other higher power brings its place in space to a end... But YOU... Things such as "Time" can never touch YOU. At least where you are it cant. Your not quite sure as to how you got here in the first place but its where you live. In. Place you like to call the Mirror Dimension.  
     The Mirror Dimension is a strange area to be indeed, with it always seemingly to be nighttime in this realm. Covered with the softer shades of blue coating everything. But the most confusing thing was the distinct lack of movment. Not a single thing here moved, people frozen midwalk in the streets or whatever their last action seen was. And Nothing- Not a Single thing here moved except for well.. You, And this is where the true story begins.


	2. Ch.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhm hi...

     It was a average day for you, the sun was up yet everything was still blue. Some would say this world is depressing which in was in some ways but to you it was still beautiful. But you did admit it could be lonely at times. Still there was different ways to entertain yourself here, through thing you liked to call mirrors. If you had a mirror open it was then only time the world around you could move but sadely they still couldn't see you.  
     So you were content with watching through your little mirrors that reflected the other world. So that's what you did for years sitting and waiting for at least someone to see you.  But they never did untill today.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
      You would of thought that after being in here so long you would have gotten used the loneliness but in truth it never goes away no matter how much you try to say your okay with it. But being alone for so long.. can really do a number on a beings mind. You would say a person's mind but your not really a person are you? Not when you looked the the definition of a black humanoid lava lamp. You had white circles for eyes and a white slit for a mouth that you could open and close just like everybody else but the difference about your mouth was that you couldn't speak. You had tried many times befor but you never could use your own voice. But you found a loophole around that.  
one day when you had been bored  and a bit frustrated you tried imitating a whiny child's voice and to your surprise you had heard one! You didn't have a mirror opened for any sound to come through but you swear you heard the voice! So you tried again and the sound came back. You had been thrilled that day, even to go as far as prancing around the city and imitating any noise you heard. But that  was in the past. Eventually you had gotten bored of talking and he switched to learning ASL or American Sign Language. It has taken more time to learn but you had eventually while watching high school students practice it. But you were still bored.  
     So this brings us where you are now, sitting against a pole in the sidewalk with a blue cloak  around your shoulders with the hood up contemplating what to do next while looking through your mirror, until you felt a pressure tapping your shoulder. You ignored it but yet again you felt the tapping again. Confused you looked up only to see a skeleton like face looking at you in concern... wait.... looking at YOU! They were looking at you but how?  
  
"Excuse me but are you alright?"  
  
You didn't respond verbally you just stared dumbly at him, at least you assumed it was a him. After a few minutes of starring he faced slowly morphed to be more concerned. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a voice up ahead calling out.  
  
"Gaster you slowpoke what's the holdup!"  
  
A tall fish women came barreling through the crowd looking a bit upset.  
  
"The others have been waiting up on you for the past few minutes! What are you even doing  that's taking so long anyways?"  
  
The person now named "Gaster" looked up in surprise before responding.  
  
"Oh Undyne I apologize, I was just checking to make sure they were alright"  
  
He said with a wave of his hand indicating to point to you. Undyne only looks on in confusion  
as she stared at you with a even more confused expression be for she replied slowly.  
  
"Uh huh... Gaster are you alright there's no one there?"  
  
You who had just been staring the whole time have a saddened frown and let out a silent sigh. Gaster who seemed to be shocked by her response and was about to argue until she grabbed his arm dragging him away mumbling something about  it "being to early for his weirdness" and "need my coffee for this crap" all the while Gaster continued to stare at you till he dissapered out of sight. It took a few minutes for you to process everything that had just happens but one thought ran clear in your mind. Someone. Finally. Saw. You...


End file.
